


Voler dare una mano ed essere convinti di sbagliare per poi ricredersi

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A new couple is born, Fluff, Hilarious, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sick Sherlock, Stupid John, Thank you Myc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fa una scelta azzardata e Sherlock gli dà corda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voler dare una mano ed essere convinti di sbagliare per poi ricredersi

   
   
 **RATING:** Verde smeraldo.  
 **GENERE:** Fluff, sentimentale, gente che non parla per spiegarsi, i soliti due ~~cazzoni~~ adorabili imbecilli.  
 **TIPO DI COPPIA:** Slash.  
 **PERSONAGGI:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.  
   
Questa fanfic è nata per puro divertimento personale quindi prendetela per quello che è: ~~un’enorme cazzata~~ una fic scritta per divertimento. XD Sottolineo l’ ** _OOC._** Grazie della cortese attenzione. XD  
Ringrazio **Linnola** per il betaggio e perché mi ha uccisa con i suoi commenti, davvero, non potete capire! Dico solo “punzecchia una natica con un bastoncino di legno” e qui mi fermo XD E poi mi ha detto cose così belle che davvero non merito <3  
E ringrazio **Mars** per aver sopportato tutti i miei “MA NON FINISCE PIU’ STA COSAAAAA!” XD  
   
   
   
   
   
 _Voler dare una mano ed essere convinti di sbagliare per poi ricredersi_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
John continuava a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe mentre se ne stava seduto sulle scomode siede di plastica dell’ospedale e si passava le mani tra i capelli corti, tirandoseli con forza.  
Era il secondo giorno di fila in cui rimaneva fermo lì dentro e non aveva alcuna intenzione di spostarsi per nessun motivo al mondo, anche se Sarah lo aveva chiamato dicendogli che o tornava o poteva pure non scomodarsi più a farlo, John le aveva risposto che avrebbe trovato un altro lavoro senza troppi giri di parole.  
Per non parlare di Mycroft che non rispondeva alle telefonate e si era reso così irraggiungibile (probabilmente qualche affare governativo lo stava tenendo lontano dalle cose davvero importanti) e lui non sapeva davvero a chi rivolgersi. Era disperato e non sapeva che cazzo fare.  
Sherlock era in coma da quasi due giorni e a lui non era concesso di vederlo, non gli era concesso di entrare in camera, non gli era concesso dannatamente niente. E lui era un dannato dottore e il suo dannato miglior amico.  
Perlomeno non lo stavano buttando fuori a calci, se questa poteva essere definita una consolazione.  
L’attesa era una vera e propria agonia, il non sapere lo stava facendo innervosire e diventare molto più irritabile soprattutto verso quei medici che si rifiutavano (per motivi del tutto professionali e lui lo sapeva) di dargli qualche informazione sul suo amico.  
«Coma.» era sempre la stessa e unica risposta. Da dottore sapeva perfettamente che c’erano diversi stadi di coma e, attraverso quell’informazione, sapeva quanto la cosa fosse grave o, quantomeno, se Sherlock si sarebbe ripreso di lì a poco.  
Si alzò da quella trappola mortale a forma di sedia di plastica giusto per andare alla macchinetta delle vivande e per sgranchirsi le gambe intorpidite (dormire in ospedale non era stata una delle sue più grandi idee) e per prendere un caffè, anche se al momento gli sarebbe servito qualcosa di dannatamente più forte di un po’ di caffeina.  
Perché non era andato con lui quella mattina di due giorni prima?  
Ah giusto, era stanco per via del turno e della serata passata fuori con Martha, o Marzia o come diavolo si chiamava.  
John prese a pugni la macchinetta senza nemmeno rendersene conto finché un infermiere non lo fermò pregandolo di calmarsi o avrebbe dovuto farlo allontanare.  
Sospirò, chiudendo le mani a pugno e lasciandole lungo i fianchi, chiese scusa a denti stretti e, guardando a terra, tornò alla sua postazione: davanti alla sala della terapia intensiva su quella sedia di plastica che gli causava dolere alla schiena.  
   
La signora Hudson passò nel pomeriggio chiedendo se per caso si sapesse qualcosa di nuovo e John dovette farsi forza per non rispondere con un po’ troppa veemenza a quella domanda ma dirle semplicemente che no, nessuno sapeva ancora nulla.  
La donna se ne andò dopo essersi accertata delle condizioni di almeno uno dei suoi due ragazzi.  
   
Durante tutto il resto della giornata si chiese perché diavolo avere delle conoscenze in quell’ambiente lavorativo non gli facilitasse l’entrare in quella dannata camera. Perfino a Molly –che era un addetta dell’ospedale- non era permesso l’accesso e John non sapeva più dove andare a sbattere la testa. Del resto si stava parlando di Sherlock Holmes, non di un uomo qualsiasi e sicuramente Mycroft l’aveva fatto mettere sotto stretta sorveglianza impedendo a qualsiasi persona di avvicinarsi. E probabilmente era stato troppo _impegnato_ per ricordarsi che Sherlock aveva degli amici e che questi amici _volevano_ dannatamente vederlo.  
Fu solo verso sera inoltrata che sentì distintamente il suono di una punta d’acciaio colpire il pavimento a ritmo costante mentre un passo non troppo svelto gli si avvicinava.  
Stanco dei giorni precedenti e con la tristezza nel cuore, John si voltò per incontrare la figura alterigia di Mycroft che gli si faceva incontro con esagerata flemma assieme al caporeparto che in quei giorni non aveva aperto bocca sulle condizioni di Sherlock.  
«John.» disse solo a mo’ di saluto, ma John nemmeno gli rispose: non aveva più nemmeno la forza per arrabbiarsi.  
«Fammi entrare.» gli rispose invece attendendo che Mycroft facesse qualcosa che non fosse stare lì a fissarlo come se stesse guardando qualcosa di pietoso.  
Il maggiore degli Holmes fece un cenno d’assenso verso il caporeparto e John si alzò, seguendo entrambi gli uomini nella stanza; quando le porte si aprirono e poté vedere Sherlock non seppe nemmeno se sentirsi più sollevato o ancora più in colpa verso se stesso e il suo miglior amico.  
Sherlock era immobile a letto, la testa fasciata e un ematoma enorme che gli contornava l’occhio sinistro, dei tubi per il filtraggio, un catetere e la pelle ancora più emaciata del solito se non fosse stato per dei segni violacei che gli deturpavano tutto il costato.  
John si morse a forza le labbra per trattenere un gemito e rimase fermo dinanzi la porta, i due uomini gli erano davanti e gli coprivano un poco la visuale su Sherlock quindi non poté vederlo per bene ma per ora quello che vedeva gli bastava e avanzava.  
Mycroft iniziò a parlare col dottore ma John non sentì nulla della conversazione tra i due, troppo intento ad osservare il torace di Sherlock alzarsi ed abbassarsi in un modo che gli sembrava quasi innaturale. Quando Mycroft gli toccò una spalla quasi trasalì.  
«Ha dieci minuti, John.»  
John lo guardò ed annuì semplicemente, senza sapere cosa dire e senza sapere cosa fare. Dieci minuti per cosa? Non poteva semplicemente restare lì? E se si fosse svegliato? Magari del tutto intontito e senza ricordarsi qualcosa? Non sarebbe stato meglio se qualcuno fosse stato sempre lì con lui?  
Mycroft e l’altro uomo uscirono dalla camera e John sentì un improvviso silenzio che gli fece male al cuore.  
Mosse cautamente qualche passo dentro la stanza, guardandosi un attimo attorno, e poi gli si avvicinò, scavalcando con la mano tutti quegli orrendi tubi e finendo col toccargli una spalla.  
«Sherlock.» mormorò, quasi sperando che l’amico si voltasse e gli sorridesse dicendogli che era tutto un orrendo scherzo, ma Sherlock rimase immobile con gli occhi chiusi e la mascherina sulla bocca.  
John scese con la mano lungo tutto il braccio fino ad arrivare alle dita relativamente fredde del consulente che strinse forte.  
«Non fare il dannatissimo idiota e vedi di svegliarti, vedi di riprenderti e di tornare a casa. Hai ancora degli esperimenti da finire e non pensare nemmeno per un secondo che io toccherò quella schifezza che hai lasciato sul tavolo del soggiorno per gettarla via.» lo guardò in viso e per un attimo quel brutto ematoma viola gli fece stringere lo stomaco. Come avevano potuto picchiarlo e infierire su di lui in quella maniera?  
John si chinò un po’, restandogli a qualche centimetro dal viso, portandogli per bene i capelli, fuorusciti dalla fasciatura, indietro con la mano che non stringeva quella di Sherlock.  
«Tanto lo so che puoi sentirmi perché tu puoi tutto, Sherlock Holmes. Quindi vedi di riportare le chiappe a casa. La signora Hudson è già in apprensione e io non posso continuare a fare il blogger dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo se questo coglione non si decide ad uscire dall’ospedale, chiaro?»  
Si rialzò e strinse ancora più forte la mano di Sherlock, probabilmente il detective se ne sarebbe lamentato se fosse stato sveglio (o, chissà, forse si sarebbe lamentato anche del fatto che John gli stava _tenendo la mano_ ) ma, per il momento, così non era.  
Allo scadere dei dieci minuti non servì nemmeno che il dottore entrasse nella stanza per dirgli di doversene andare: John aveva già salutato Sherlock e se n’era andato senza farsi notare.  
Sarebbe ritornato a casa, era riuscito a vedere Sherlock: il suo scopo era stato raggiunto. E aveva dannatamente bisogno di farsi una doccia.  
Il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato, e quello dopo ancora e quello dopo ancora, finché Sherlock non si fosse svegliato e lui avrebbe potuto risentire la sua voce e avrebbe potuto riportarlo al 221B.  
   
Ci vollero altri quattro giorni (e una sana dose di nervi saldi) prima che succedesse qualcosa.  
John era al bar dell’ospedale a prendere un tè caldo che non sapesse di sapone quando sentì suonare il cicalino  dell’infermiere di turno del reparto di rianimazione, lì seduto accanto a lui.  
Poteva trattarsi di altri cento pazienti, poteva essere stato chiamato per altre stanze, _dannazione tutto poteva essere,_ ma lui si alzò lo stesso e corse dietro all’infermiere perché la speranza lo stava trainando avanti da quasi una settimana.  
E questa volta era proprio di Sherlock che si stava parlando.  
Vide l’infermiere entrare nella camera di Sherlock e chiudersi la porta dietro di sé e sentì uscire dalla stanza delle voci piuttosto allarmate. Che diavolo stava succedendo lì dentro?  
Si accostò alla porta e fissò per interminabili secondi la maniglia d’acciaio. Non poteva entrare. E se stava succedendo qualcosa di grave e li avesse semplicemente distratti dal proprio lavoro e avessero commesso qualche passo falso? E se lo avessero sbattuto fuori e avesse perso anche ogni diritto di rimanere lì fuori? E se…?  
«Signor Holmes, deve stare calmo, mi ascolti ora…»  
Sherlock era sveglio.  
Non servì altro per far abbassare la maniglia a John e farlo entrare come se ne avesse pieno diritto.  
Dentro la camera c’erano solo l’infermiere e il dottore ed entrambi si voltarono allarmati a guardarlo.  
«Che diavolo ci fa lei qui dentro? Esca subito dannazione!»  
Ma John stava guardando Sherlock che dalla posizione semi distesa in cui si trovava tentava di fare qualsiasi cosa pur di muoversi senza ovviamente riuscirci.  
Non appena gli occhi di Sherlock si posarono su John tentò di dire qualcosa ma niente uscì dalla sua bocca, facendo allarmare ancora di più John.  
«Esca di qui o dovrò chiamare gli inservienti, è chiaro?!»  
John spinse l’infermiere del bar senza troppe cerimonie e si avvicinò a Sherlock, ignorando platealmente quello che il dottore gli stava dicendo, prese la mano di Sherlock come aveva fatto giorni prima e la strinse e questa volta, per fortuna, sentì anche un piccolo tentativo di stretta da parte dell’altro. Poggiò la mano libera vicino al viso dell’amico e iniziò a dare spiegazioni, abbassandosi all’altezza del suo viso per poter parlare a voce bassa, per non infastidirlo.  
«Stai tranquillo Sherlock, sei in ospedale, ti hanno ritrovato in mezzo a un vicolo e ti hanno soccorso subito.»  
Sherlock non smetteva un attimo di guardarlo, tenendo gli occhi fissi su di lui e John faceva la medesima cosa, troppo emozionato –e poteva giurarci, sentiva la sua voce tremare per quella stessa emozione- e troppo _felice_ di vedere che Sherlock si era svegliato.  
Il respiro di Sherlock si fece via via più regolare e l’attacco di panico sembrò calmarsi mentre John gli massaggiava con il pollice la pelle della mano e con l’altra gli sfiorava piano i capelli.  
«Bene dottor Watson, ora che ha compiuto il suo miracolo potrebbe uscire da questa stanza e farci fare il nostro lavoro?»  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e l’elettrocardiogramma segnò una differenza di battito cardiaco non indifferente mentre tentava di rafforzare la stretta sulla mano di John.  
John strinse gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, li puntò in quelli del dottore intimandogli di rimanere zitto. Alla fine tornò a puntare gli occhi in quelli di Sherlock.  
«Vado qua fuori e appena hanno finito di visitarti torno subito dentro, va bene?»  
Sherlock batté una volta le palpebre e allentò la presa dalla mano di John.  
John si alzò con calma e si allontanò senza fretta per non far vedere a Sherlock la tensione che aveva addosso. Comunque quel dottore poteva ritenersi fortunato perché se non gli aveva spaccato quella sua maledetta mascella con un pungo era solo perché con tutta probabilità era un uomo di Mycroft e quindi voleva dire che doveva essere maledettamente bravo. Sarebbe stato meglio per lui.  
   
Appena il dottore e l’infermiere uscirono John smise di camminare avanti e indietro per il corridoio e si precipitò nella camera. I due uomini non tentarono nemmeno di fermarlo lasciandolo entrare senza dire più nulla. Da canto suo avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni sulle condizioni di salute di Sherlock più tardi: gli aveva detto che sarebbe rientrato subito e così avrebbe fatto.  
Non appena entrò per prima cosa andò a cercare con gli occhi la frequenza cardiaca che sembrava essere tornata fortunatamente nella norma, poi si voltò verso la figura di Sherlock e i suoi occhi azzurri che lo stavano fissando, nonostante fossero mezzi socchiusi e il loro solito colore azzurro brillante risultasse un po’ spento erano comunque gli occhi più belli che John avesse mai visto. I dottori dovevano aver alzato un po’ il letto facendo in modo così che il paziente fosse con la schiena un po’ rialzata e John poté guardarlo con calma mentre gli si avvicinava, restituendogli lo sguardo.  
Prese una delle sedie disposte nella stanza e la avvicinò al letto, sedendovisi sopra tutta la propria stanchezza. Si sentiva improvvisamente più sollevato ma anche molto più debole e affaticato.  
Poggiò la fronte sul letto, vicino al braccio di Sherlock, e rimase lì per qualche minuto finché non sentì le dita di Sherlock tentare un contatto sulla sua nuca. Il tocco era fiacco, a malapena John se n’era riuscito ad accorgere, ma sapeva di averlo sentito.  
Sherlock doveva essere distrutto, doveva sentire male a tutto il corpo, era addirittura strano che riuscisse a fare qualcosa dopo essersi svegliato da così poco. O forse no, del resto Sherlock era Sherlock e lui poteva tutto.  
Si alzò ed incontrò nuovamente i suoi occhi, beh, _quasi_ , uno dei due era semi chiuso per colpa della botta non ancora ben riassorbita e John provò nuovamente rabbia. Il fatto che quei quattro delinquenti fossero stati presi e sbattuti in galera non lo faceva sentire meglio.  
Alzò un braccio e andò a sfiorargli delicatamente l’ematoma.  
«Ci starà un po’ a guarire eh.»  
Sherlock emise un semplice verso, probabilmente il massimo che riusciva a fare al momento.  
«Sì, lo so che lo sai, ma io non lo sapevo. Lo sai che non mi lasciavano entrare e ho dovuto aspettare Mister Governo Britannico qui fuori due giorni per poter avere dieci minuti con te?»  
Sherlock assottigliò gli occhi e corrugò un poco le sopracciglia e John rise sommessamente.  
«Sì, lo so. Sono un ammasso di idioti incompetenti, ma cosa ci vuoi fare? Non possiamo di certo dirglielo questa volta o con tutta probabilità non mi permetterebbero più di entrare e a te riempirebbero con un altro di questi bellissimi souvenir.»  
John si rabbuiò improvvisamente, perdendo il suo sorriso, e continuò a guardare quel bruttissimo segno gonfio e violaceo che gli deturpava il viso.  
«Mai più Sherlock, non ti farò mai più andare da solo in nessuna indagine.»  
Sherlock fece una smorfia non ben distinta ma John la riconobbe lo stesso.  
«È inutile che fai quella faccia, avevi detto che eri sotto copertura e che tutto stava andando per il meglio, ma evidentemente qualcosa è andato storto e non ho intenzione che questa cosa accada anche in un’ipotetica prossima volta.»  
Sherlock inarcò alla bell’e meglio un sopracciglio e John sbuffò.  
«Mi sento già un enorme pezzo di merda Sherlock, non mi convincerai del contrario quindi smettila di fare il supponente.»  
Sherlock in quel momento si chiese come facesse John a capirlo perfettamente nonostante la sua probabile immobilità facciale. Poi si chiese anche dove fosse la morfina perché si stava sentendo morire. Poi però si sentì anche enormemente in colpa per l’espressione che aveva John in quel momento. Non era stata colpa sua, aveva sbagliato lui una valutazione di calcolo anche se al momento ricordava veramente poco.  
Sherlock tentò di rassicurarlo facendo uno dei suoi sorrisi, quelli arroganti che –per qualche strano motivo- facevano sempre sorridere anche John di rimando, ma non gli dovette riuscire granché bene perché John allungò una mano a stringere la sua e Sherlock si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi. Era stanco, era veramente tanto stanco e dolorante. Ma la mano di John era calda e andava dannatamente bene.  
«Ti lascio riposare Sherlock.»  
Sherlock non voleva che John se ne andasse ma al momento era davvero troppo debole anche solo per stringere nuovamente la mano del suo amico, così si limitò ad aprire di nuovo gli occhi e a guardarlo.  
E John riuscì a comprendere anche in quell’occasione e a rimanere lì in silenzio, semplicemente guardandolo dormire e tenendogli la mano.  
   
Sherlock poté tornare a casa quasi una settimana dopo.  
John era andato a trovarlo ogni giorno e pian piano aveva visto Sherlock rimettersi in sesto. Fortunatamente  le funzioni motorie e muscolari non erano state compromesse e presto il suo chiacchiericcio insistente si era fatto risentire (per somma gioia di John) e il suo pessimo umore da _sono fermo qui dentro a perdere tempo da troppi giorni mi sto annoiando a morte_ aveva presto fatto spazientire tutti gli infermieri che, vedendo John arrivare sempre di mattina presto, lo ringraziavano per essere _finalmente arrivato._  
Così, con John che chiamava un taxi e Sherlock che si rifiutava di usare almeno una stampella per la propria sicurezza, erano tornati al 221B.  
La signora Hudson lo aveva salutato abbracciandolo stretto, _un po’ troppo stretto signora Hudson così gli fa ancora male,_ e Sherlock per una volta non aveva fatto resistenza.  
Sherlock riassaporò l’odore di casa e si sedette sulla sua poltrona nera, non prima però di essersi dato un’occhiata allo specchio e aver notato il livido –ora verdastro e decisamente meno gonfio- sul viso.  
«Ancora qualche giorno e passerà.» disse John dal nulla e Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Sì, lo so.» rispose semplicemente e vide John andare in cucina e mettere su il bollitore.  
Caro, vecchio, fidato John che pensava che una tazza di tè potesse risolvere tutto. Anche se molte volte aveva effettivamente ragione.  
Si sedette a poggiò la testa all’indietro, stendendo poi le gambe davanti a sé e facendo sporgere le braccia dai braccioli. Se lo sarebbe tenuto per sé, ma si sentiva ancora mezzo dolorante e molto più stanco rispetto ai suoi soliti standard.  
John lo raggiunse pochi minuti dopo con in mano le tazze da tè e gliene porse una che lui accettò ringraziando con un cenno del capo e lo guardò sedersi di fronte a lui sull’altra poltrona.  
Sorseggiò stancamente il tè ma alla fine decise di appoggiarlo a terra, non era proprio in vena.  
«Vai a letto Sherlock, è meglio se riposi ancora un po’.»  
Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò il suo coinquilino che beveva tranquillamente il proprio tè leggendo un quotidiano.  
«O se preferisci vai sul divano. Il punto è: cambiati che il completo è scomodo per stare in casa e vedi di riposarti ancora un po’. Non sei invincibile.»  
«Sto benissimo, John.»  
Il dottore nascose una smorfia infastidita dietro la tazzina del tè.  
«Sai, nessuno ti giudicherà per essere ancora un po’ spossato dopo essere stato picchiato ed essere finito in coma per sei giorni.»  
Sherlock aprì gli occhi e continuò a posare il proprio sguardo su John che però non lo stava ricambiando, fingendosi interessato al giornale che aveva tra le mani ma, anche se aveva tentato di far sembrare quella frase qualcosa di leggero come quando parlavano di un vecchio caso quasi finito male e finivano col riderci su, questa volta il tono rabbioso uscì fuori senza che ci potesse fare niente.  
Sherlock trovava inutile continuare a dire a John che la colpa di tutto quello che era successo non era di certo stata sua perché John non lo ascoltava e gettare le parole al vento non era la sua occupazione preferita.  
«Forse hai ragione.» disse invece «Sarebbe meglio se andassi a stendermi un po’.» e detto questo si alzò e si diresse in camera notando le spalle di John abbassarsi per il sollievo.  
Ogni tanto Sherlock provava l’insano desiderio di abbracciarlo.  
   
Nelle due settimane successive Sherlock riacquistò le proprie forze (grazie soprattutto a John e ai suoi metodi di convincimento per farlo stare tranquillo) e Lestrade poté tornare a casa loro con un caso senza che John tentasse di buttarlo giù dalla tromba delle scale. Francamente Greg non aveva mai visto John così incazzato.  
Quando Lestrade lasciò l’appartamento Sherlock iniziò a leggere l’intero fascicolo riguardante il caso come un assetato bisognoso d’acqua mentre John, invece, salì le scale verso la propria camera per prendere un foglio che aveva accuratamente ripiegato e riposto nel comodino.  
Ci aveva già pensato nei giorni in cui Sherlock era stato ricoverato in ospedale e, più ci pensava, più gli sembrava l’idea giusta. Così scese le scale tornando al piano di sotto e si sedette al tavolo aspettando che Sherlock finisse di leggere il fascicolo: ci sarebbero voluti almeno altri buoni cinque minuti.  
I cinque minuti più lunghi della sua vita, ad essere sinceri.  
Quando Sherlock gettò il fascicolo chiuso sulla tavola con un sorriso smagliante John capì di poter fare la sua mossa: spiegò il foglio sul tavolo e lo avvicinò al detective che stava per iniziare a fare la sua solita tiritera su _chi-cosa-come-quando_ ma rimase in silenzio incuriosito da ciò che John gli stava porgendo.  
Sherlock prese quello che sembrava un documento e lo lesse. Lo lesse due volte, a dire la verità.  
«John, sto tentando di capire se tu stia scherzando o se al contrario tu sia serio. In realtà non so nemmeno quale delle due opzioni mi preoccuperebbe di più.»  
Scese con lo sguardo alla fine del documento e corrugò le sopracciglia.  
«A onor del vero forse la cosa che mi preoccupa di più è che tu abbia già firmato.»  
John deglutì e sentì le orecchie andargli a fuoco mentre soppesava la sua idea -idea che sembrava essere diventata _pessima_ in quel preciso istante- e il cuore gli pompava nella casa toracica a mille.  
Si tormentò per un attimo le mani e poi prese un lungo e profondo respiro.  
«Lo so che ci sono tanti altri modi oltre il matrimonio per la quale se ti succedesse qualcosa – o succedesse a me- potremmo avere notizie sulla rispettiva salute anche se fossimo in prognosi riservata e avere dei diritti l’uno sull’altro, ma trovo che siano tutti più lunghi e –purtroppo- meno efficaci di questo. In questo caso nessuno potrebbe dirci niente e, sinceramente, se volessi qualcuno al mio capezzale saresti tu e non di certo Harry o qualche familiare di cui non ricordo nemmeno il viso. E se dovesse succedere di nuovo una cosa del genere e sì, sto parlando di te in coma maledizione non guardarmi così, non intendo aspettare che tuo fratello abbia la decenza di rispondere alle telefonate o di pregare _di nuovo_ in ginocchio un fottuto medico per sapere almeno qualcosa sulle tue condizioni.»  
Sherlock continuò a tenere il foglio in mano ma tutta la sua attenzione passò all’uomo che gli era seduto davanti e che gli stava praticamente dicendo _“ehi sposami!”_ con delle motivazioni che non c’entravano affatto col sentimentalismo ma, anzi, erano fondate su basi _logiche._  
Chissà perché in quel momento gli sembrava una delle richieste più dolci mai fatte al mondo.  
«Posso chiederti se hai valutato tutte le conseguenze che questa domanda comporti?» chiese invece di rispondere subito, perché insomma, dava spesso a John dell’idiota, ma non voleva dire che lo credesse veramente e sperava vivamente che John avesse soppesato tutte le implicazioni di quella… _cosa_ che gli stava chiedendo.  
«Ovviamente sì. Saremmo semplicemente riconosciuti come coniugi e, ovviamente, io non sto parlando di andare a sposarci facendo le cose in grande, invitando gente, trovando i due testimoni, comprando gli anelli e fare una lista di nozze ed andare poi in luna di miele.» prese un profondo respiro e tornò a parlare dopo essersi un attimo calmato. «Sto parlando di andare io e te lì, firmare delle carte ed andarcene. Nessuno lo saprà, beh, nessuno tranne _ovviamente_ tuo fratello che spero si terrà alla larga dalla questione.»  
«E se un giorno ti volessi sposare veramente?»  Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio e storse la bocca alla sua stessa richiesta. Era un domanda che si era posto, un giorno –non ricordava nemmeno quando-, pensando seriamente alle implicazioni che ne sarebbero conseguite ovvero, in ordine cronologico: John che annuncia il lieto evento. John che lascia il 221B. John che si crea una famiglia. John che evita di partecipare a molti casi. John che lo lascia (anche se la parola _lasciare_ forse non era del tutto appropriata) definitivamente.  
La questione gli aveva lasciato un tale disagio addosso da rimanere intrattabile per diversi giorni a seguire. E John non era mai venuto a conoscenza di quella strana fase d’intrattabilità.  
John fece spallucce –davvero, _fece spallucce-_ e lo guardò come se la domanda non dovesse nemmeno essere stata posta.  
Ma Sherlock voleva avere una risposta e quindi, semplicemente, l’avrebbe avuta. «Allora?»  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo guardò nuovamente, sbuffando.  
«Sherlock, i miei appuntamenti non sorpassano il mese di vita per colpa tua e francamente non ho mai trovato una per cui valesse davvero la pena tenerti testa, o senza dubbio sarebbe ancora qui, quindi: perché preoccuparcene al momento? Semmai arriverà qualcuna che vorrò davvero sposare ci penseremo quando arriverà il giorno. Ma per ora…» rincarò la dose John, porgendogli una penna che fece strisciare sul tavolo di legno «Firma questo modulo siccome devo portarlo in comune. Già dovremmo aspettare undici giorni per avere il permesso, vorrei evitare di dover aspettare perché tu ti fai degli stranissimi problemi legati alla morale che non ti sei mai fatto.»  
Sherlock guardò la penna stretta tra le dita di John e poi guardò quest’ultimo.  
Beh, se John Watson non aveva problemi nel fare una cosa del genere, chi era lui per dargli contro?  
   
Quindici giorni -e molti moduli- dopo Sherlock e John aspettavano il proprio turno per entrare in comune, seduti nell’atrio mentre uno dei due –John- leggeva una rivista e l’altro –Sherlock, per ovvie ragioni- batteva il piede a terra, sbuffando a ogni minuto che passava.  
«Nervoso?» si prese beffe di lui John dopo l’ennesimo sospiro del consulente.  
Sherlock smise di battere il piede a tempo con i suoi sbuffi e si voltò di scatto verso l’amico.  
«Non dire sciocchezze John. Dovevamo entrare tre minuti fa e invece siamo ancora qui. Non mi sembra molto professionale. Lestrade mi sta aspettando dall’altra parte di Londra con pezzi di cadaveri di corpi diversi, quanto hanno intenzione di farmi aspettare ancora?»  
Il dottore inumidì il polpastrello con la lingua per voltare pagina ma non cambiò minimamente espressione, facendo anzi un piccolo sorriso.  
«Bella luna di miele che ci aspetta e io che speravo mi portassi in qualche posto romantico.»  
Sherlock borbottò qualcosa e John si voltò dall’altra parte rispetto all’amico per non farsi vedere mentre rideva, anche se sospettava che la cosa si notasse lo stesso.  
«Se tu mi stessi sposando per qualche sentimento romantico sapresti che per me _quello_ sarebbe davvero il posto più romantico in cui potrei portarti.» lo disse senza voltarsi a guardarlo e John rimase per un attimo in silenzio.  
«Allora abbiamo avuto molti più appuntamenti romantici di quanto mi aspettassi.»  
Prima che Sherlock potesse rispondere furono chiamati dall’officiante che si scusò per l’attesa. Mentre John rispose che non c’erano problemi, Sherlock lo guardò storto.  
Entrarono nella stanza e l’officiante chiese qualcosa a proposito dei testimoni, John gli rispose che non ne avevano e che la cosa era davvero riservata, l’uomo annuì semplicemente e uscì dalla stanza per chiedere alla segretaria e a un altro officiante di fare da testimoni.  
John guardò l’uomo tornare con altre due persone e poi guardò Sherlock. Il detective, se inconsciamente o meno John non lo avrebbe saputo dire, si era messo uno dei suoi vestiti migliori e John aveva tentato di fare lo stesso. Almeno la giacca e la cravatta trovava fossero d’obbligo, per finta o meno che la cerimonia potesse essere.  
Il tutto durò davvero dieci minuti scarsi e, al momento dello scambio degli anelli, ognuno mise il proprio al dito. Stranamente era stato lo stesso Sherlock ad insistere su quella faccenda anche se ovviamente li avrebbero tolti appena usciti di lì, ma dava al tutto un’aria più seriosa e poi _siccome dobbiamo farlo John, tanto vale farlo per bene._  
Tennero ovviamente entrambi il proprio cognome e, quando l’officiante dichiarò chiusa l’intera faccenda, se ne andarono dopo aver fatto un cenno del capo e dopo aver ricevuto le congratulazioni dalle persone presenti. Beh, in realtà rimase John a prendere le congratulazioni mentre Sherlock se ne stava già andando borbottando qualcosa.  
«Serve che venga con te?» chiese a voce alta per farsi sentire mentre gli correva dietro per raggiungerlo. Sherlock a quella domanda si fermò di colpo e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Oltre il mio blogger ora sei anche mio marito dunque prenditi le tue responsabilità: è _ovvio_ che tu debba venire con me.»  
John rimase basito per diversi secondi e si ritrovò a deglutire un po’ stranito. _Mio marito._  
Forse stava realizzando solo in quel momento cosa aveva davvero fatto ma stranamente la cosa sembrava importargli  davvero poco. Sorrise allora e continuò a camminare al fianco di Sherlock senza aggiungere nulla.  
   
Il caso fu risolto in poco più di tre giorni –Sherlock era piuttosto esaltato nell’aver trovato qualcosa di interessante- e John si ritrovò con la schiena e le gambe a pezzi e delle ore di sonno arretrato che, se solo non si fosse trovato in mezzo alla stazione di polizia, si sarebbe volentieri addormentato proprio al tavolo che aveva davanti in quel momento.  
Sherlock invece era pimpante –e quando mai non capitava?- e non smetteva di analizzare i fatti e spiegare a Lestrade c _hi-cosa-dove-come-perché-quando_ impiegandoci tanta di quella energia che John si chiese da dove diamine la tirasse fuori. Lui era uno straccio mentre Sherlock era uno splendore.  
 _Fantastico,_ riuscì a pensare tra sé e sé con molto più sarcasmo di quanto volesse in realtà metterci.  
Guardò per un attimo Greg e si chiese se per caso potesse appoggiare solo un attimo la fronte al tavolo e rimanere lì giusto cinque minuti a dormire. Solo cinque, giusto per riposare gli occhi. Forse Greg non avrebbe fatto storie.  
Sospirò pesantemente con le parole di Sherlock che gli entravano da un orecchio e gli uscivano dall’altro e appoggiò la testa allo schienale della sedia su cui stava poggiato, fissando il soffitto bianco dell’ufficio e stiracchiandosi, infine mise le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni incontrando la ruvidezza della carta stropicciata. Se non fosse stato troppo stanco avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo: si era dimenticato di quel biglietto. Lo aveva messo in tasca, nascondendolo a Sherlock, prima che il detective lo vedesse o –ne era certo- Sherlock avrebbe iniziato con la sua solita pantomima riguardo il fratello e, con un caso in corso, decisamente non era il caso.  
 _Affari urgenti mi hanno tenuto lontano dal lieto evento. Ma sono più che felice per voi, le mie più sentite congratulazione. Mycroft Holmes._  
Si era addirittura firmato per esteso, il bastardo.  
Continuò a passarsi tra le dita il pezzo di carta finché non chiuse la mano a pugno e la strinse forte.  
 _Dio, aveva davvero bisogno di un…_  
«Caffè?»  
Cindy, una nuova recluta di Scotland Yard, gli passò un bicchiere di polistirolo facendogli un sorriso da un orecchio all’altro accompagnato da un occhiolino. Se John fosse stato più sveglio in quel momento forse avrebbe reagito in maniera diversa che accettando il bicchiere e annuendole in risposta. Forse.  
Fissò la schiena del suo amico che continuava a parlare e gesticolare e si ritrovò a sorridere. No, nessun forse, non lo avrebbe fatto e basta.  
Bevve un sorso del caffè e storse la bocca in un’espressione infastidita: c’era dello zucchero.  
Rialzò gli occhi verso il consulente nella speranza che avesse finito e che potessero finalmente andarsene notando che Sherlock ora gli stava effettivamente dando attenzione. John piegò la testa di lato e rimase a guardarlo, poi corrugò le sopracciglia e la sua espressione doveva essere probabilmente la più simile a un _“ti prego andiamocene a casa”_ che Sherlock avesse mai visto, perché il detective si mise a ridere sommessamente e gli si avvicinò, annuendogli in risposta.  
John sospirò di sollievo e si alzò, continuando a bere il caffè nonostante il retrogusto dolciastro, salutò Greg e Cindy con un gesto della mano (che la donna ricambiò con un po’ troppo di calore) e si avviò assieme a Sherlock giù per le scale.  
«Ti prego dimmi che prendiamo un taxi.» si lamentò nella speranza che l’altro gli desse ascolto per una volta. Lo vedeva ancora troppo pieno di energie ma lui di certo non aveva intenzione di farsi una bella passeggiata sotto alla pioggia perché viveva con uno squilibrato.  
Sherlock si voltò per un attimo a guardarlo e forse – _forse-_ le occhiaie e gli occhi rossi di John riuscirono a convincerlo.  
«D’accordo. Pago io.» disse semplicemente e John quasi cadde dalle scale per la sorpresa.  
Evitò di rispondere e di mostrare la propria sorpresa continuando a bere il caffè ormai diventato tiepido e, arrivati fuori da Scotland Yard, John stava per gettare il bicchiere nella differenziata prima che la voce di Sherlock lo fermasse.  
«La nuova ragazza pare interessata a te. Ti ha lasciato il numero di telefono scritto sotto il bicchiere.» John inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò l’oggetto tra le mani, trovandovi effettivamente il numero dell’agente scritto di fretta con un indelebile nero e il suo nome.  
John pensò per qualche secondo a Cindy. Era sicuramente una bella ragazza: alta, i capelli a caschetto biondi e gli occhi verdi e un seno piuttosto abbondante.  
Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Sherlock che però gli dava la schiena, le mani dietro ad essa intrecciate, aspettando di vedere un taxi passare per fermarlo.  
John guardò di nuovo il numero, poi guardò la schiena e l’ammasso di capelli ricci davanti a lui e, infine, gettò il bicchiere nella differenziata.  
Salì senza notare il sorriso sollevato del detective.  
   
Gli anelli vennero chiusi in un cassetto della scrivania del soggiorno, Sherlock trovava il proprio scomodo (nonostante John li avesse scelti il più piatti e discreti possibile) e John non vedeva perché dovesse essere l’unico a portarlo e, soprattutto, non era un tipo da anelli, non ne aveva mai portati e non vedeva perché iniziare proprio ora.  
Comunque, la _cosa_ che avevano fatto sembrava non aver avuto ripercussioni di nessun genere. Tutto andava avanti come prima, non c’erano stati grossi cambiamenti, insomma, tranne il fatto che erano sposati era come se non fosse successo nulla.  
O così almeno la pensava Sherlock.  
Uno Sherlock che venne smentito pochi mesi dopo.  
   
La signorina Grey parlava e parlava e parlava e parlava e parlava da così tanto tempo che Sherlock si chiese se per caso avesse un interruttore da qualche parte per farla smettere perché, davvero, non ne poteva più. A poco valsero le sue parole tra la valle di lacrime della donna –sul serio, tutte quelle lacrime per il furto di un braccialetto di una lontana parente di cui probabilmente nessuno ricordava assolutamente nulla gli sembravano esagerate- e a poco valse il suo tentativo di mandarla fuori di casa siccome la donna si era seduta e John –maledetto, _maledetto_ John e il suo senso di protezione verso il sesso debole- le aveva offerto una camomilla e un pacchetto di fazzolettini.  
 _Offrile anche una spalla su cui piangere già che ci sei._  
Si ritrovò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo all’ennesimo _“lei era così importante per me”_ che, per sfinimento, decise di accettare il caso e -Dio sia lodato!- la signorina decise di andarsene, ma solo dopo aver _caldamente_ abbracciato John per tutto il sostegno che le aveva dato.  
John. Certo. E chi di grazia risolveva i casi tra loro due?  
Sospirò non appena la donna se ne andò e iniziò ad imprecare tra sé e sé, distendendosi per bene sulla poltrona e mettendosi un libro in faccia per non vedere lo sguardo di John che seguiva la figura della donna scendere le scale. Sarebbe stata una cosa a dir poco noiosa.  
«Potremmo dirle…»  
«Non ci provare Sherlock, le hai dato la tua parola che lo avresti cercato e così faremo.»  
Calò il silenzio e Sherlock alzò la testa per guardarlo, facendosi cadere il libro in grembo. Seriamente, come poteva John lamentarsi con lui del fatto che deducesse sempre cosa stava pensando se John faceva la medesima cosa?  
Si guardarono per diversi secondi ancora, poi Sherlock sbuffò di nuovo ma si alzò dalla poltrona.  
«Direi di iniziare dalla sua villetta fuori città. Vediamo se i suoi vizi festaioli potranno darci un indizio, come ad esempio aver perso il bracciale sotto un letto perché troppo sbronza per arrivare anche a salirci sopra.»  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo e si diresse in cucina per prendersi qualcosa da bere.  
«Se Sherlock Holmes può mettere una buona parola, stai certo che lo farà. Sono stato fortunato a sposare te e non qualcun altro. Sai che strazio sarebbe stato chiederti di farmi da testimone? Probabilmente avresti detto di me le peggiori cose.»  
Sherlock guardò la figura di John in controluce a causa della lampada del frigo aperto.  
Avrebbe chiesto a lui di fare da testimone? Come mai?  
Scosse la testa per gettare fuori dal suo palazzo mentale il pensiero. Non era importante. Non lo era adesso.  
Comunque cosa avrebbe potuto dire di male su John Watson?  
Che era la persona più coraggiosa, gentile e saggia che avesse mai avuto la fortuna di conoscere? [1]  
John prese una bottiglia e della marmellata, chiuse il frigo e si versò del succo all’arancia in un bicchiere e Sherlock distolse lo sguardo, rimanendo a fissare il pavimento.  
Doveva concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse John.  
Lo stesso John che nemmeno due minuti dopo gli mise sotto il naso delle fette biscottate con la confettura di albicocche.  
«Siccome siamo in un momento pre-caso e Dio solo sa quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai mangiato: mangia.» disse, prendendo una fetta dal piatto e addentandola. Sherlock storse la bocca giusto per infastidire un po’ l’altro e farlo imprecare sotto voce. Gli piaceva infastidire John. Ma soprattutto gli piaceva infastidire John quando, subito dopo, lo accontentava e sul viso del dottore si formava un timido sorriso d’incoraggiamento.  
Sherlock azzannò una fetta e John sorrise scompigliandogli amichevolmente i cappelli e andandosi a sedere sulla propria poltrona.  
Sherlock maledisse sé stesso e il proprio cuore che accelerava sempre sensibilmente i battiti quando l’altro gli dimostrava il proprio affetto.  
   
Finalmente, quasi due settimane –e molte lacrime della cliente- dopo, il braccialetto fu ritrovato.   
La donna li seguiva –ed esasperava Sherlock- in ogni posto dove credeva che l’oggetto potesse essere finito –al ché Sherlock si domandava più spesso del dovuto perché non se lo cercasse da sola- e, la cosa che lo infastidiva maggiormente, era che stava appiccicata a John come una sanguisuga. Ci mancava solo che John se ne infatuasse sul serio e che la portasse a casa per le cene di Natale, a quel punto non gli sarebbe veramente rimasto altro da fare se non sbatterla in galera con qualche falsa accusa o farla sparire in qualche posto dimenticato da Dio grazie a Mycroft. La seconda pareva decisamente più semplice ed efficace.  
Il tutto si era risolto grazie al cane di quest’ultima e al fatto che seppellisse in giardino quasi tutto quello che trovava a terra in casa, non ci voleva un genio per capire che fine avesse fatto quel diavolo di bracciale. Così molte buche dopo (scavate da John, senza ombra di dubbio) e sorrisi radiosi e urla di gioia, si ritrovavano al 221B di Baker Street con in tasca un assegno che non aveva valso –almeno secondo Sherlock, John ragionava in _quanto dell’affitto possiamo pagare con questa somma_ \- nemmeno l’alzarsi dalla poltrona.  
Purtroppo però non era finita lì – _ooh, e dire che Sherlock ci sperava così tanto-_ la donna era ritornata qualche pomeriggio dopo con un enorme cesto regalo –a cui Sherlock non vedeva l’ora di dare fuoco- e dei grandissimi ringraziamenti.  
John le aveva sorriso e aveva preso il cesto in mano ringraziandola del disturbo e rifilandole altre frasi fatte come _“non doveva disturbarsi”, “grazie mille è davvero un bel pensiero”_ e altre stronzate simili. Sherlock si ritrovò a roteare gli occhi e a non aprire bocca. Dov’era Lestrade quando serviva? Un vero caso, dannazione, non chiedeva nulla di più.  
Si stava alzando per andare in camera –e per non sorbirsi la voce fastidiosissima di quella donna- quando lei fece la propria mossa e invitò fuori John per un caffè.  
Sherlock afferrò saldamente lo schienale della propria poltrona e si fermò, rigido nella postura, attendendo la risposta dell’altro.  
Ormai erano parecchie settimane che John non usciva con nessuna e, anzi, preferiva seguirlo sulle scene del crimine piuttosto che avere appuntamenti romantici o rimaneva a casa piuttosto che uscire in generale. Si era quasi abituato a quel tenore di vita, dimentico totalmente del fatto che no, John non avrebbe continuato così per molto tempo ancora. Ma non voleva che la cosa tornasse a ripetersi, tutto andava perfettamente bene così no? _Loro_ andavano bene.  
 _Mi chiedo cosa ci esca a fare, essendo che tra meno di un mese smetteranno di frequentarsi. Perché non la smette semplicemente di uscire e…?_  
«Mi dispiace sono sposato.»  
Sherlock alzò gli occhi per incontrare la figura tranquilla di John che gli dava le spalle e il viso semi sconvolto e dispiaciuto della donna che stava davanti al dottore.  
«Oh, scusa io… Io non lo sapevo o non avrei mai…»  
«Non si preoccupi.» era tornato al tono informale «È un errore che commettono in molti.» liquidò lì la faccenda senza aggiungere altro e la invitò cortesemente ad uscire. La donna si scusò ancora per la terribile gaffe e salutò con un sorriso entrambi ringraziando ancora una volta, infine si voltò ed uscì richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Sherlock continuava a tenere gli occhi fissi su John che ora gli stava andando incontro, dirigendosi verso la propria poltrona dopo aver poggiato il cesto sul tavolo del soggiorno.  
Che fosse enormemente sorpreso non c’era nemmeno da dirlo, per una volta John lo aveva stupito. D’accordo, forse John riusciva a stupirlo più volte al giorno ma non lo avrebbe ammesso con così tanta facilità.  
Quando notò che John lo stava fissando di rimando prese il giornale che aveva lasciato a terra la sera prima e sfogliò a casaccio i fatti di cronaca, accavallando le gambe con falsa tranquillità.  
«Tu vuoi che io esca con un’altra persona così da poter chiedere il divorzio e poter essere mantenuto da me ma, _ooh_ , non ti darò mai questa soddisfazione!» fece John prendendo il telecomando e accendendo la tv.  
Sherlock gli lanciò il giornale in faccia senza troppe cerimonie.  
«Se dovessi fare una cosa del genere ti dovresti trovare un secondo lavoro perché il tuo non ti permetterebbe di poter mantenere tutti i miei vizi!»  
Dopo quasi un minuto di silenzio e di sguardi contriti, scoppiarono a ridere entrambi.  
   
John si sentiva enormemente stupido, doveva ammetterlo a sé stesso, ma più ci pensava meno riusciva a trovare una motivazione che lo spingesse a chiedere a qualcuna di uscire o accettare gli inviti –espliciti e non- di donne a cui una volta non avrebbe nemmeno lontanamente pensato di dire di no.  
Eppure eccolo lì, seduto in cucina –mentre Sherlock se n’era andato da qualche parte quella mattina presto- a rifiutare l’ennesimo invito a bere un _caffè._ Ormai erano _mesi_ che non sentiva più alcuno stimolo ad interagire con donne promiscue di cui non ricordava nemmeno i nomi e di cui non ricordava nemmeno gli animali domestici (Jeanette gli aveva insegnato a fare attenzione a certe cose dopo che lo aveva lasciato senza troppi complimenti il giorno di Natale. Ma quello forse se l’era meritato) o se avessero figli o quanti anni avessero e insomma, non gli interessava più e basta.  
Però aveva addosso ben altri stimoli.  
Stimoli che prevedevano l’uso del suo letto al piano di sopra, di lui e di un certo consulente investigativo di sua conoscenza.  
Sbuffò fuori tutta l’aria che aveva in corpo e chiuse gli occhi, borbottando tra sé e sé e iniziando a girare per la cucina, sconsolato.  
Doveva assolutamente rientrare in carreggiata e tornare a uscire con qualcuna, o la situazione sarebbe semplicemente andata peggiorando e prima o poi (molto più prima che poi, con tutta probabilità) Sherlock si sarebbe accorto della cosa e allora –che Dio lo aiutasse!- già poteva immaginarsi il dramma che ne sarebbe venuto fuori. O la totale glacialità nella risposta, non sapeva quale delle due opzioni fosse la peggiore al momento.  
Già poteva immaginarsi il discorso: _John, mi dispiace ma come ti ho già detto in passato sono sposato con il mio lavoro._  
E poi lui avrebbe tentato di controbattere che non c’erano problemi e che gli sarebbe passata ma Sherlock non lo avrebbe nemmeno lasciato finire e avrebbe ribattuto subito parlando come una macchinetta. _John, avevo messo in chiaro fin da subito che io bla bla bla bla bla._  
Dio, aveva già mal di testa e ci stava semplicemente _pensando._  
Distrazioni, gli servivano delle distrazioni.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta d’entrata e si ritrovò a voltarsi di scatto verso di essa, alzando un sopracciglio, incuriosito. Non poteva trattarsi di Greg, lui entrava come se quella fosse ormai casa sua e la stessa cosa valeva per Mycroft. Strano però che la signora Hudson facesse salire un cliente senza dire nulla.  
Si avvicinò alla porta e la aprì senza troppe cerimonie, pronto a scattare nel caso fosse qualcuno di sospetto ma, quando vide chi lo aspettava dall’altra parte, rimase oltremodo sorpreso.  
«Buongiorno dottore, disturbo forse?»  
Anthea non aveva alzato gli occhi dal suo cellulare nemmeno per mezzo secondo, elegante nel suo tailleur grigio fumo e coi capelli per una volta raccolti, faceva bella mostra di sé in mezzo al pianerottolo.  
John restò per qualche secondo di troppo a guardarla, se ne rese conto solo quando lei alzò i suoi begli occhi verso di lui a guardarlo inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Uuhm no.» si affrettò a dire «No, prego, entra pure, cosa posso fare per te?» si spostò e le fece cenno di entrare all’interno. Anthea non se lo fece ripetere due volte, entrando e facendo risuonare i suoi tacchi alti sul pavimento.  
Attraversò il soggiorno dirigendosi direttamente in cucina dove si sedette e continuò a mandare messaggi.  
 _Come se fossi a casa tua, tranquilla…_  
Il dottore la raggiunse e le offrì da bere, lei rifiutò per il momento e gli fece cenno di sedersi e di darle solo due minuti siccome presto avrebbe finito col suo turno lavorativo. John la guardò sospettoso. Che diavolo ci faceva davvero con quel cellulare?!  
Passarono almeno cinque minuti prima che l’insistente ticchettio smettesse e nella casa scendesse di nuovo un minimo di silenzio.  
Anthea alzò finalmente lo sguardo, poggiando il cellulare sul tavolo, e gli fece un enorme sorriso.  
«Grazie per la pazienza dottore, ma un po’ di straordinari toccano a tutti.»  
John fece finta di capire di che diavolo lei stesse parlando ed annuì.  
«Posso offrirti da bere adesso allora?» chiese poi esitante, ma quando alla fine la vide annuire tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si alzò, mettendo su un po’ di tè per entrambi quando lei acconsentì.  
Calò un silenzio piuttosto imbarazzante (almeno a detta sua, Anthea sembrava piuttosto a suo agio mentre si guardava furtivamente intorno). John sospirò e le passò la tazza e mise sul tavolo qualcosa da mangiare.  
«Se vuoi mettere delle microspie ti dico subito che la libreria al momento è piena e ti pregherei di evitare. Stessa cosa vale per le camere da letto – almeno la mia, quella di Sherlock vedi tu cosa farci- e anche il bagno sarebbe preferibile evitare, sai, vorrei almeno un po’ di privacy nella mia intimità.»  
Lei alzò entrambe le sopracciglia e lo guardò.  
«Se invece sei qui per conto di Mycroft, no, Sherlock non accetterà alcun caso da parte sua per i prossimi due mesi. E no, non è negoziabile quindi è inutile che venga tu a fare gli occhi dolci a uno dei due perché su questo è irremovibile. Non so e non voglio nemmeno sapere cosa gli abbia fatto Mycroft questa volta perché i suoi musi lunghi quando si nomina il fratello mi bastano e mi avanzano.»  
Anthea bevve un sorso di tè e continuò ad ascoltare.  
«Se invece sei qui per Sherlock, come puoi notare non è in casa. Ma essendo che tu lavori per Mycroft –e in generale per i servizi segreti- dubito tu abbia realmente bisogno di Sherlock.»  
La donna poggiò la tazza sul piattino ed incrociò le braccia sul tavolo, sporgendosi un po’ in avanti.  
«Ha finito?» chiese con una nota di divertimento nella voce. John sembrò pensarci un attimo su, guardando una parte del soffitto che doveva essere assolutamente ridipinta, ed infine annuì.  
«Sono qui per chiederle un favore dottore.»  
Questa volta John rimase davvero sorpreso e la guardò piuttosto stranito. Si sedette più comodo sullo sgabello e aspettò che la ragazza davanti a lui parlasse.  
Anthea sorseggiò ancora un po’ il proprio tè prima di chiedere il favore.  
«Ho bisogno di far ingelosire il mio attuale compagno.»  
Silenzio.  
Anthea guardò John e John le restituì lo sguardo.  
Lei infine sospirò, disincrociando le braccia e allungando la mano sinistra verso il dottore facendogli così vedere un anello di brillanti al suo anulare.  
John continuava a non capire.  
«Me l’ha regalato qualche giorno fa ma purtroppo non ha il significato che gli ho attribuito io. È un anello al quale io ho dato un significato molto diverso da quello che gli ha dato lui e lo ha preso solo perché ne stavo parlando da giorni con i colleghi.» sembrò improvvisamente ricordarsi di un dettaglio «Ah, logicamente, lavoriamo insieme. O non sarei qui a chiedere proprio a lei un favore del genere. Del resto ci siamo visti solo mezza volta.» John prese un profondo respiro e tirò fuori da non sapeva nemmeno lui dove della sacrosanta pazienza ed evitò di ricordarle che si erano visti _decisamente_ più di mezza volta «Non posso chiedere una cosa del genere ad un collega, in primo luogo perché nessuno farebbe una cosa del genere per me e siamo in pochi sul posto di lavoro, la maggior parte sono molto più vecchi di me e non ho con loro alcuna confidenza, ma fuori dagli orari di lavoro…»  
Anthea alzò i suoi bellissimi occhi su di lui e sorrise nuovamente.  
«Non voglio fare davvero niente di sconveniente dottore. Una cena, nulla di più, so per certo che non servirebbe altro se davvero gli importasse. E lo so che è meschino ma, insomma, vuole davvero venire a parlare a me di meschinità?» la donna lanciò uno strano sguardo al cellulare e lo tirò via dal tavolo, mettendolo in borsetta.  
John era rimasto senza parole.  
«Io…» tentò di iniziare un discorso ma davvero non aveva idea di come fare.  
«Lo so che non ci conosciamo e che lei non mi deve niente. Ma davvero…» Anthea si guardò le mani e poi incrociò le dita le une con le altre «Io non ho amici a cui chiedere una cosa del genere. Non ho nemmeno conoscenti. E lei, non si offenda dottore, è famoso per i suoi appuntamenti con donne di cui non conosce nemmeno il nome. Non sarebbe così strano, in fin dei conti. Insomma, io la rapisco spesso.» lei fece un sorriso davvero radioso e John si ritrovò a pensare che allora non era quella macchina fredda e calcolatrice che rimaneva al cellulare, dava un nome falso e si dimenticava del suo nome dopo nemmeno un minuto. Poi si ricordò improvvisamente perché quella donna gli fosse seduta davanti e forse il _fredda e calcolatrice_ tornò a far visita al suo cervello.  
Si alzò per buttare il proprio tè (ormai freddo) giù dal lavello e per schiarirsi un attimo le idee. Quell’idea era assolutamente folle e senza senso e perché mai avrebbe dovuto aiutare una persona del genere?  
Ma infine si voltò, notando che Anthea non lo stava osservando ma stava guardando l’anello al suo anulare passandoci il pollice della mano destra sopra in un gesto affettuoso e con gli occhi che le brillavano molto più del gioiello stesso.  
Sospirò e si diede mentalmente dello stupido. Sherlock lo avrebbe sbeffeggiato a vita per una cosa simile.  
«Però c’è una cosa che dobbiamo mettere in chiaro prima di tutto Anthea.»  
La donna sembrò risvegliarsi dai propri pensieri e si voltò a guardarlo, stranamente attenta.  
«Il mio nome è John, non è “dottore” e vedi di ricordarlo questa volta. Una cena dove i commensali nemmeno si conoscono non può essere definita tale.»  
Non aveva mai visto una donna sorridere così felice.  
   
Anthea se ne andò pochi minuti dopo, ringraziandolo dell’appoggio.  
«In realtà non mi aspettavo una risposta affermativa. Era proprio la mia ultima spiaggia.»  
John la guardò talmente male che Anthea rettificò spiegandosi più chiaramente e John fece finta di crederle.  
«Comunque John, preferirei che la cosa non venisse detta nemmeno a Sherlock, possibilmente.»  
John rise tra sé e sé.  
«Probabilmente quando arriverà dentro la stanza capirà da un particolare tipo di profumo che tu sei stata qui o qualcosa di molto simile.»  
Lei aprì la porta e fece per uscire ma alla fine si fermò.  
«Oh, ma non è un problema che sappia che usciamo insieme. La cosa importante è che non sappia che sia una finta.»  
John non tentò nemmeno di chiederle il perché e semplicemente annuì.  
«Immagino che tu non possa dirmi dove abiti e che io, da vero gentiluomo, non possa venire a prenderti, vero?»  
Lei sorrise serafica e negò col capo.  
«Credo sia meglio vederci direttamente lì.» detto questo gli passò un depliant con il nome del ristorante e John per poco non perse i sensi.  
«Non si preoccupi. Pago io.» lei fece l’occhiolino e uscì senza troppi preamboli.  
Fortunatamente l’ora era indicata dietro il volantino che gli aveva lasciato.  
«In che guai ti stai infilando, John Watson.» mormorò, rigirandosi il depliant tra le mani.  
   
Sherlock tornò a casa quella sera verso ora di cena.  
Il dottore aveva già ordinato qualcosa al cinese che tutt’al più -se Sherlock non fosse tornato per tempo- gli avrebbe lasciato nel microonde con un bigliettino.  
Lo vide entrare proprio quando stava apparecchiando e lo salutò con un sorriso e un cenno vago della mano, Sherlock si tolse cappotto e sciarpa e lo raggiunse.  
«Qualcosa d’interessante?» gli chiese John passandogli un piatto con gli involtini primavera. Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio e si guardò intorno, imbronciando vagamente le labbra.  
«Lestrade non ha nulla per le mani e sembra che Dimmok non mi voglia tra i piedi. Sono andato al Bart’s per qualche esperimento. Invece tu cosa mi dici del tuo ospite?»  
John alzò lo sguardo verso Sherlock che però lo manteneva basso verso gli involtini mentre li inforcava e li spostava da una parte all’altra del piatto, per nulla interessato al cibo.  
Ma alla fine il consulente alzò di poco gli occhi per osservare di sfuggita quelli dell’altro: era evidente che John non capiva come avesse fatto ad intuire una cosa così banale. Sbuffò.  
«Le tazze John. Ce ne sono due. Tu la tua la rilavi piuttosto di usarne un’altra e il tuo umore è troppo guardingo anche se non sembri arrabbiato. Quindi non può essere venuta la signora Hudson e nemmeno tua sorella. Mycroft non ha lasciato nessun segno del suo passaggio per infastidirmi quindi non può essere nemmeno lui. Se fosse stato un cliente me lo avresti detto senza aspettare nemmeno che mi togliessi la sciarpa, quindi: chi è venuto qui nel pomeriggio?»  
John rimase ancora un attimo in silenzio con la forchetta in mano a metà strada per la bocca, poi la appoggiò e prese il proprio bicchiere, bevendo un po’ d’acqua.  
«Anthea è passata a trovarmi.»  
Calò uno strano silenzio quando disse quelle parole. Sherlock lo stava guardando con gli occhi spalancati e la faccia scettica, sbatté inoltre un paio di volte le palpebre per confermare la propria incredulità.  
«Anthea?» chiese giusto per essere sicuro e John annuì.  
«Mi ha chiesto un appuntamento.»  
Sherlock pareva sempre più sconvolto e sembrava trattenere il respiro. Improvvisamente però parve riprendersi, sembrando anche decisamente più nervoso. Non smetteva di muovere le mani e guardarsi intorno nella stanza.  
«E tu…?» fece dopo un paio di secondi di silenzio, in cui tentò di tenere la voce il più neutrale possibile.  
«Ci vediamo domani sera al…»  
John non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che Sherlock si alzò di scatto lanciando la forchetta sul tavolo e andandosene annunciando di non avere più fame. John lo guardò allontanarsi come una furia e rimase basito, non sapendo bene come prendere quella situazione. Quando però sentì la porta della stanza dell’altro sbattere sembrò riprendersi un attimo e si alzò per raggiungerlo.  
«Sherlock!» disse, bussando alla porta e tentando di entrare, notando solo dopo aver abbassato la maniglia che il detective l’aveva chiusa a chiave: non lo faceva mai.  
«Sherlock!» urlò un po’ più forte siccome l’altro sembrava intenzionato a non rispondergli. Aspettò ancora qualche secondo per poi tornare all’attacco, ma Sherlock sembrava davvero intenzionato a non prestargli la benché minima attenzione.  
«Sherlock, maledizione, esci di lì! Ceniamo insieme!» si bloccò un attimo alla fine di quella frase perché gli ricordava un po’ troppo quella di una sua vecchia conoscente che preferiva non farsi tornare alla mente. Bussò ancora una volta e si appoggiò con l’orecchio sulla porta, tentando di captare qualche rumore. «Ho fatto qualcosa che non va?» chiese un po’ titubante, non volendo attribuire il comportamento di Sherlock (non molto più strano del normale in fin dei conti) alla sua uscita con Anthea.  
Alla fine, all’ennesimo silenzio ostinato, gettò la spugna e lo mandò al diavolo, andando a mangiare da solo accendendo la tv e non lasciandosi convincere dal proprio cuore che Sherlock fosse in alcun modo geloso.  
Peccato che la speranza –quella bastarda- non volesse lasciarlo in pace.  
Mandò tutto a quel paese pochi minuti dopo e salì le scale dirigendosi anche lui in camera nel vano tentativo di addormentarsi ad un orario decente per una volta in vita sua.  
Inutile dirlo, non ci riuscì.  
   
La sveglia suonò alle cinque e mezza, la chiuse senza troppe cerimonie e si diede qualche secondo per capire dove fosse e chi era. Aveva dormito sì e no quattro ore e l’aveva fatto pure male, agitandosi nel sonno e rigirandosi tra le coperte, ritrovandosi aggrovigliato come un salame alle tre del mattino dovendosi districare con mezzo cervello fuori uso per il sonno.  
Con che forza sarebbe uscito con Anthea quella sera?  
Si alzò e scese di sotto facendo il meno rumore possibile, forse Sherlock dormiva e preferiva non svegliarlo se il miracolo era in corso.  
Arrivato in cucina fu accolto dal silenzio più assoluto, sbirciò oltre il frigo per dare un’occhiata alla camera dell’amico e la trovò aperta. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si avviò in quella direzione, stando attento a non far scricchiolare troppo i palchetti.  
Quando si affacciò, trovò Sherlock disteso sul letto semi scoperto dalle lenzuola. O forse sarebbe stato meglio dire che trovò Sherlock _semi_ disteso sul letto semi coperto dalle lenzuola. Era al limitare del materasso e un braccio penzolava fino a toccare terra mentre una gamba (incrociata sull’altra) sporgeva pericolosamente oltre il bordo. Roba che se si fosse sbilanciato ancora un poco sarebbe finito a terra senza battere ciglio. Come diavolo faceva ad essere così confusionario anche nel sonno?!  
Sospirò piano e gli si avvicinò poggiandosi poi le mani sui fianchi e scuotendo la testa. Chissà se sarebbe riuscito a fargli una foto col cellulare e tenerla per sé per tirarla fuori nei momenti più opportuni per ricattarlo. Sorrise tra sé e sé e accantonò l’idea, iniziando a prendere Sherlock per il fianco e facendolo rotolare piano verso il centro del letto. Il detective sembrò non accorgersene nemmeno, rannicchiandosi invece in posizione fetale dando la schiena alla porta. A quel punto John sollevò piano le lenzuola e le tirò, districandogli le gambe da quell’ammasso di stoffa. Perlomeno non sembrava essere stato l’unico ad aver avuto una lotta impari con le lenzuola quella notte.  
E poi fece una cosa che andava totalmente contro il suo buonsenso: si sedette sul letto a guardare Sherlock.  
Entrava pochissima luce nella stanza e comunque lui stesso faceva ombra verso la figura di Sherlock essendo che aveva la finestra dietro le spalle, ma poco sembrava importargli. Rimase a fissare la linea del profilo di Sherlock, la linea della spalla che andava poi perdendosi a causa del lenzuolo e infine passò a fissargli il viso.  
A quel punto decise di distendersi completamente, girandosi su un fianco e appoggiandosi con la guancia sulla mano, così da poter osservare meglio.  
 _Tu guardi ma non osservi._  
Beh, adesso stava osservando così bene che nessun particolare gli sarebbe mai più sfuggito dalla mente.  
I capelli erano un disastro. Un groviglio di ricci senza forma che gli davano un’aria totalmente diversa rispetto al solito e che lo facevano sorridere.  
In mezzo alla fronte un paio di rughe facevano la loro apparizione a causa delle sopracciglia aggrottate, probabilmente stava sognando qualcosa che lo stava infastidendo –francamente: _cosa_ non infastidiva Sherlock? Probabilmente stava tentando di spiegare ad Anderson qualche nozione fondamentale e basilare- e stranamente anche questo faceva sorridere il dottore.  
La bocca era leggermente dischiusa e il respiro regolare usciva come un suono ipnotico, John si era ritrovato a respirare con la stessa cadenza dell’altro.  
Perché tutto era bello in Sherlock?  
Il dottore poggiò infine la testa sul cuscino e gli si avvicinò fino a sentire il respiro di Sherlock sul viso e rimase lì, semplicemente a fissarlo senza fare nulla. Se Sherlock si fosse svegliato la cosa sarebbe potuta diventare molto imbarazzante ma chissà perché la cosa non lo spingeva a scendere da quel letto.  
Ormai aveva fatto trenta, perché non fare trentuno?  
Sollevò una mano dal materasso e la portò in quella massa di capelli ricci e ribelli e li accarezzò piano, finendo poi col fargli un lieve massaggio alla cute che Sherlock sembrò apprezzare perché le rughe e le sopracciglia aggrottate sparirono, lasciandolo incredibilmente sereno. Scese verso la nuca per poi solleticargli con il pollice la mascella e infine tutta la guancia, sentendo la ricrescita della barba sotto i polpastrelli. Sherlock si mosse nella sua direzione e si posizionò meglio sul cuscino, quasi scontrando la fronte con la sua.  
Doveva andarsene. Doveva maledettamente andarsene di lì prima di fare qualcosa di veramente stupido.  
Si concesse di fargli un ultima carezza e poi si alzò piano, continuando a fare attenzione e il meno rumore possibile.  
Si allontanò dalla stanza con il cuore in gola e controllando l’ora sul display del cellulare. Imprecò tra sé e sé perché aveva perso quasi un quarto d’ora a rimirare Sherlock e cazzo no, era tutto assolutamente sbagliato.  
Lasciò perdere l’idea di farsi il caffè e si mise le scarpe, lavandosi poi di fretta i denti decidendo di fare colazione sulla strada per il lavoro, non poteva perdere altro tempo.  
Uscì di casa con ancora il sentore della pelle di Sherlock sotto le dita e il viso dell’amico ben stampato nella mente. Forse una foto avrebbe davvero potuto fargliela.  
   
Sherlock si spostò nel posto che John stava occupando qualche minuto prima e si immerse nel poco caldo che il corpo dell’altro aveva lasciato sulle sue lenzuola, annusandone l’odore e stringendo la stoffa a sé.  
Perché se n’era andato? Perché non l’aveva fermato? E perché diavolo era stato tutto così assolutamente _splendido_?  
Si chiuse nel suo palazzo mentale ripensando alle dita di John tra i suoi capelli e al calore che emanava il corpo di John vicino al suo.  
Ma non si permise quel passatempo troppo a lungo. Aveva del lavoro da fare e qualcuno da chiamare.  
   
La mattinata passò in mezzo a influenze stagionali, braccia rotte e qualche reumatismo e John poté anche defilarsi dal lavoro con una mezzoretta d’anticipo. Aveva giusto il tempo di andare a casa, farsi una doccia, trovare un vestito decente per l’occasione e riposarsi un po’ prima di uscire.  
Appena varcò la soglia di casa cercò con lo sguardo Sherlock, voleva sapere se fosse ancora del pessimo umore della sera prima o meno, ma non lo trovò né sentì qualche rumore che facesse supporre che l’altro fosse in casa. Sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Forse era meglio così, o forse no, ormai nemmeno lui ci capiva più nulla.  
 _Mio marito._  
Il pensiero gli venne fuori senza nessun motivo particolare, stava osservando il tappeto del soggiorno e stava pensando a tutt’altro, però la cosa lo colpì in pieno come se qualcuno gli avesse appena dato un pugno nello stomaco. Dio, forse si era appena reso conto dell’incredibile cazzata che aveva fatto. E forse tutto era iniziato un po’ da lì.  
Scosse la testa dandosi mentalmente dell’idiota. No, da parte sua non era iniziato tutto da lì, era iniziata prima, molto prima, ma voleva lasciar perdere quel pensiero e non voleva nemmeno renderlo reale nella sua mente. Eppure c’era sempre stato. Era insito dentro di lui. Era quella preoccupazione che non lo faceva dormire la notte, era il voler sapere come stesse sempre Sherlock ed era quel volersi a tutti i costi occupare di lui anche quando l’altro ne sembrava infastidito. Era il voler averlo sempre tra i piedi anche quando lo mandava a ‘fanculo e ce lo mandava con tutto il cuore. Era il fatto che era finito in quella specie di trappola auto inflitta come un topo, senza accorgersi di nulla ma prendendone coscienza pian piano. Beh, forse un po’ _troppo_ piano.  
Senza nemmeno capire come, si era ritrovato davanti il cassetto del tavolo in soggiorno e lo aveva aperto trovandoci dentro la scatola blu contenente le loro fedi. La prese in mano e la aprì senza troppe cerimonie, fissando l’argento che rifletteva in maniera oblunga la sua figura. Dio, davvero, le aveva scelte appositamente per Sherlock quelle vere, sia per la forma non fastidiosa che per il colore abbastanza neutro.  
 _Idiota!_  
«Che cosa stai facendo?»  
John quasi saltò sul posto per la sorpresa, chiuse la scatolina e la rimise dentro il cassetto sbattendolo poi con forza per farlo chiudere, il tutto mentre si girava verso Sherlock che lo stava osservando dalla porta d’entrata, poggiato contro lo stipite.  
«Niente.» si affrettò a dire «Io… io, niente. Come va?»  
Sherlock lo guardò con malcelato fastidio e rispose con uno svolazzo della propria mano. John dopo tutti quegli anni ancora non riusciva a capire se volesse dire _bene_ o _male._  
Sherlock, notò John, continuava ad avere il muso, cosa che non facilitava minimamente un discorso, così siccome nella stanza scese un silenzio piuttosto strano e pesante, John decise di approfittare di quel momento per andarsi a fare una doccia. Sorpassò Sherlock e salì in camera per andare intanto a scegliere i vestiti adatti per quella sera, lasciando l’altro sulla soglia dell’appartamento. Non si accorse nemmeno che Sherlock lo stava guardando e ben che meno si accorse dell’aria sconsolata di quest’ultimo. Sherlock entrò in soggiorno e si avvicinò al tavolo dove fino a qualche secondo prima stava John. Aprì il cassetto e non gli ci vollero che pochi secondi per capire cosa John stesse fissando: tra carte di lavoro, vecchie bollette e una scatola blu non c’era poi tutta questa grande scelta.  
Sbatté anche lui il cassetto quando sentì montargli dentro la rabbia.  
 _Idiota, stupido John._  
   
John arrivò in anticipo all’appuntamento di almeno dieci minuti.  
In casa si respirava un’aria tesa e Sherlock sembrava sempre sul punto di dirgli qualcosa ma poi finire col _ringhiargli_ contro, quindi aveva preferito uscire a farsi una passeggiata per tranquillizzare un po’ i nervi e basta. Peccato che aveva iniziato a piovere e di passeggiare senza meta non se ne poteva parlare proprio.  
Quindi eccolo lì, in anticipo con indosso il suo miglior completo ad aspettare una donna con cui non aveva nulla da spartire per far ingelosire un uomo di dubbia entità. Chissà perché messa giù così gli sembrava decisamente l’idea peggiore che avesse mai avuto negli ultimi vent’anni.  
«John!»  
Il dottore si guardò intorno cercando d’individuare la persona che lo stava chiamando e, quando Anthea alzò un braccio in segno di saluto sorridendogli calorosamente, a John si alzarono le labbra di conseguenza, avvicinandolesi per reggerle l’ombrello e accompagnarla all’entrata.  
Lei lo ringraziò sbattendo le lunghe ciglia e di conseguenza il sorriso di lui si fece più ampio e le aprì la porta per farla passare.  
Non appena anche lui varcò la soglia del ristorante ringraziò di essersi messo in completo perché soltanto a vedere i camerieri si sentiva in soggezione.  
«Buonasera signori, avete la prenotazione?»  
John smise di guardarsi attorno e fissò l’uomo che gli aveva rivolto quella domanda.  
Prenotazione? Quale…?  
«Il cognome è Watson.» rispose Anthea al posto suo e John inarcò le sopracciglia, guardandola di sottecchi.  
Il cameriere guardò la lista che aveva davanti e sorrise ai due quando trovò evidentemente il cognome della coppia.  
«Prego, da questa parte.»  
Dio, sarebbe stata una serata davvero, _davvero_ lunga.  
   
Anthea era semplicemente bellissima.  
Elegante nei modi di porsi e totalmente a suo agio era –stranamente- di una compagnia oltremodo piacevole.  
Si era presentata con un cappotto di un grigio scuro e quando se l’era tolto aveva rivelato un vestito nero con le spalline che le arrivava di poco sotto al ginocchio e un copri spalle di pizzo abbinato, i capelli erano come sempre mossi e le facevano risaltare il decolté grazie alla loro lunghezza e ogni tanto aveva il vizio di spostarseli dietro l’orecchio, gli occhi verdi semplicemente brillavano e gli sembravano decisamente bellissimi.  
Se Anthea fosse stata un’altra donna e non una sottospecie di spia che lo stava sfruttando per ingelosire il suo ragazzo e lui non fosse stato innamorato del proprio migliore amico probabilmente un pensierino ce l’avrebbe fatto. Anzi, senza il probabilmente.  
Arrivato il primo piatto di portata dovettero smettere entrambi di ridere e darsi un contegno, non era un locale dove si potesse fare troppo rumore.  
«Forse avrei dovuto scegliere qualcosa di meno pomposo.» disse Anthea vedendo il cameriere andare ad un altro tavolo.  
John rise piano.  
«Avresti dovuto farlo solo per i prezzi scritti sul menu. Non potrei permettermi di prendere una minestra qui dentro nemmeno dopo tre mesi di paga.»  
«Adesso non esageriamo, John.» rise inforcando due pennette della sua pasta al salmone.  
John sorrise nel guardarla.  
Non si era immaginato nemmeno lontanamente una serata simile, si era aspettato  una cena fatta si silenzi imbarazzanti e di “oh scusa ma davvero non riesco a ricordarmelo il tuo nome” e di cellulari che squillavano e vibravano ogni due minuti. Invece Anthea per prima cosa aveva spento il telefono e se l’era rimesso in borsetta e aveva subito iniziato a conversare. Cose banali inizialmente: com’era andata la giornata, il lavoro, se doveva per caso dire a Mycroft che Sherlock aveva fatto qualcosa di pericoloso come al solito. Fino a che erano arrivati ad argomenti un po’ più personali: casa, famiglia, attentati terroristici. John sapeva che doveva prendere le parole di Anthea con le pinze, era molto probabile che stesse mentendo su tutta la linea, ma la cosa gli andava benissimo così, si stava divertendo e la serata procedeva ottimamente.  
   
«E vedi, lui è talmente preso dal suo lavoro che ogni tanto penso che non gli interesso veramente e che tenda a dimenticarsi di me. Non mi dà molte attenzioni e ci vediamo pochissimo ma a lui questo non sembra pesare per niente.» Anthea massacrò la propria insalata con delle forchettate micidiali, John si ritrovò per un attimo a sperare per davvero che il ragazzo di lei non subisse lo stesso trattamento di quella povera verdura o un giorno Anthea sarebbe stata arrestata per omicidio.  
«Non so effettivamente quanto la cosa possa consolarti ma fai conto tu che il mio nemmeno capisce che siamo _sposati_.»  
Anthea smise di massacrare la propria insalata e sorrise timidamente, alzando gli occhi verso il dottore.  
«Il capo mi aveva accennato alla cosa. Devo dire che mi è sembrato un fatto piuttosto bizzarro.»  
John inarcò un sopracciglio. Beh, bizzarro non era proprio la parola giusta.  
«All’inizio l’ho fatto credendo davvero in quelle puttanate che gli stavo rifilando o, almeno, ci credevo _un po’._ Mi sono accorto un po’ troppo tardi dell’immensa cazzata che avevo fatto. Sai, chiedere al tuo migliore amico di sposarti per fatti burocratici mentre lo ami _davvero_ non è un’idea brillantissima.»  
Okay, forse era stata quella l’idea più stupida che aveva avuto negli ultimi vent’anni, non uscire a quella cena con Anthea.  
Ma poi perché diavolo le stava dicendo tutte quelle cose? Sicuramente Mycroft avrebbe avuto un rapporto sulla loro serata nemmeno dodici ore dopo e lì sarebbero stati dolori.  
Anthea lo guardò e sorrise magnanima allungando una mano per stringere quella del dottore.  
«Io ho deciso di dare un significato che questo anello non ha dopo solo tre mesi di relazione in cui ci siamo visti in tutto, fuori dall’orario lavorativo, solo undici volte. E il fatto che mi ricordi il numero esatto delle volte in cui è capitato su, più o meno, novanta giorni credo sia alquanto preoccupante.»  
John alzò un angolo della bocca e si rilassò nuovamente. Forse in fin dei conti nessuno sarebbe venuto a conoscenza di quella serata.  
«Dici che siamo due casi disperati?»  
Lei annuì, districando la mano dalla sua e sbattendo nuovamente le lunghe ciglia.  
«E il problema è che io non ho intenzione di dare un fine a questa cosa.» prese l’anello e se lo spostò da un dito all’altro della mano riuscendo ad infilarselo completamente solo all’anulare e al mignolo.  
John guardò l’espressione sconsolata di lei e pensò che quella situazione non fosse affatto giusta.  
Sollevò il calice e lo fece tintinnare contro quello di lei ristabilendo il loro contatto visivo.  
«A due casi disperati che non hanno intenzione di fare nulla per cambiare le cose.» disse sorridendole con calore. Lei ricambiò il sorriso e sollevò il calice in risposta.  
«A noi.» affermò infine facendo vibrare il calice contro quello di John.  
   
Il ristorante dovette praticamente cacciarli fuori (ma ovviamente in maniera molto garbata e gentile) perché erano gli unici commensali rimasti e la cucina aveva chiuso e quei poveri camerieri non vedevano l’ora di poter pulire e andarsene.  
Fuori aveva smesso di piovere ma si era alzato un vento fresco che a dispetto del calore del ristorante fece rabbrividire entrambi.  
«Prendi un taxi?» chiese mentre le passava un braccio sulla schiena e gliela massaggiava per scaldarla un poco. Lei sembrò apprezzare il gesto perché sorrise.  
«No, casa mia non è così distante da qui, credo che farò una passeggiata.»  
John si guardò intorno. Per quanto quell’area di Londra fosse una zona perbene non gli andava molto che una donna passeggiasse da sola di notte.  
«Permettimi di accompagnarti almeno per un pezzo.» propose, davvero in apprensione per la situazione.  
Lei rise piano, facendosi finire dei capelli davanti al viso che lui le spostò in un gesto che, per due praticamente appena conosciuti, era un po’ troppo intimo.  
«Sai, lui non mi avrebbe mai proposto una cosa del genere.»  
John alzò un sopracciglio, piuttosto scettico.  
«Sa benissimo che posso difendermi da sola anche da un attacco di più persone. Non credermi debole solo perché sono una donna, John.»  
John sorrise. «Ho visto donne in guerra spaccare il culo a molti più uomini di quanto tu possa pensare. Ma non è questo il punto. Mia madre mi ha insegnato a essere educato col gentil sesso. Anche se magari quel gentil sesso è in grado di prendermi e rivoltarmi come un calzino senza che nemmeno me ne accorga.»  
Lei gli tirò un’amichevole pacca sul braccio ma negò col capo e rifiutò ancora. Poi la sua attenzione sembrò venir catturata da qualcosa dall’altra parte della strada e la sua espressione si fece estremamente seria.  
«John, baciami!»  
Il dottore rimase per un attimo di sasso.  
«Prego?»  
Lei alzò gli occhi per guardarlo e, se possibile, divenne ancora più seria.  
«Fai come ti dico e baciami!»  
John non lo voleva fare. Davvero, per quanto Anthea fosse splendida avrebbe voluto evitare di fare una cosa del genere. Ma lei lo guardava con occhi supplicanti e alla fine si ritrovò a pensare che un bacio non aveva mai ucciso nessuno e che se la sua espressione era cambiata così repentinamente un motivo doveva pur esserci.  
«Va bene.» sussurrò e alzò una mano per accarezzarle una guancia. Dopo qualche istante di quel leggero tocco, in cui sentì la pelle morbida dell’altra sotto le proprie dita -così diversa dalla pelle di Sherlock- si chinò verso di lei pronto a darle un semplice bacio della buonanotte sull’altra guancia.  
«NO!»  
John si sentì prendere per il busto e spostare con poca grazia di qualche passo indietro ma non ci volle molto per farlo reagire, infatti cercò di liberarsi a forza di gomitate finché non sentì una voce familiare e si costrinse a smetterla.  
«Ma vuoi stare fermo maledizione?!»  
Rimase totalmente immobile quando realizzò che chi lo stava stringendo da dietro altri non era che Sherlock. Sherlock che gli aveva poggiato il viso sul collo e gli stava _respirando addosso_ e che lo stava stringendo ancora più forte e tentando –evidentemente- di ucciderlo per soffocamento.  
Si voltò piano verso la sua direzione finendo poi col naso nei suoi capelli a mormorare piano ma scandendo bene le parole.  
«Sherlock, non così forte, allenta un po’ la presa.»  
Sherlock negò col capo, facendogli così il solletico coi capelli, ma John sentì la presa allentarsi appena.  
«Grazie.» mormorò allora, rilassandosi un poco contro la schiena dell’altro. Il suo cervello non aveva ancora realizzato la fase del “ _ma che cazzo sta succedendo?!_ ”, a quella avrebbe potuto pensarci tra un attimo, subito dopo essersi goduto ancora per qualche istante quella sottospecie di strano abbraccio soffocante.  
Un momento però, che fine aveva fatto Anthea?  
Spostò il viso dalla nuca di Sherlock e guardò davanti dove poco prima stava la donna.  
Dentro di sé rettificò per la terza volta in una sola sera la scelta più sbagliata degli ultimi vent’anni. Era stata sicuramente quella di uscire con Anthea.  
Mycroft lo stava guardando con malcelato odio mentre stringeva la sua segretaria per le spalle e tentava di non dare in escandescenza. Era la prima volta in molti anni che riusciva a leggere qualcosa sul viso del maggiore di casa Holmes e forse avrebbe preferito non farlo mai.  
 _Davvero Anthea e Mycroft? Merda._  
Il signor governo britannico non gli disse nulla mentre tornò a guardare Anthea con faccia contrita e le mormorava qualcosa. La donna alzò lo sguardo verso l’uomo e poi sollevò le mani andandolo ad abbracciare. Mycroft resse con una mano il proprio ombrello mentre l’altra la portò dietro la schiena di Anthea, portandosela addosso in un gesto possessivo, stringendola forte.  
Quando Mycroft posò nuovamente lo sguardo su John il dottore capì di aver firmato la propria condanna a morte.  
«Noi andiamo Sherlock.» disse semplicemente Mycroft continuando però a guardare _lui_ «Ho un debito nei tuoi confronti.» continuò rivolto ovviamente al fratello.  
Sherlock non disse nulla sollevando di poco la testa dal collo di John, annuendo un’unica volta.  
Mentre Mycroft si allontanò a piedi continuando a stringere –quella che ormai evidentemente era- la propria compagna a sé, un’auto nera si accostò al marciapiede.  
«Andiamo a casa.» fece Sherlock sciogliendo quell’abbraccio andando ad aprire la portiera. John sentì improvvisamente freddo lì dove Sherlock lo stava abbracciando fino a qualche istante fa e rabbrividì un poco.  
Salì per primo su invito di Sherlock che lo spinse dentro con poca grazia e nell’abitacolo calò un silenzio teso, fatto di consulenti che guardavano fuori dal finestrino con le braccia incrociate e dottori che non sapevano bene che fare.  
John stava iniziando appena adesso a somatizzare la fase del _ma che cazzo sta succedendo_ e rimase a fissare Sherlock che però non lo degnava di uno sguardo, fissando le strade illuminate che sfrecciavano veloci fuori dal finestrino.  
«Sherlock…» provò John ma l’altro non fece altro che rimanere nello stesso ostinato mutismo del giorno prima. John però non aveva assolutamente voglia di giocare a quel gioco in quel momento.  
«Sherlock mi vuoi _cortesemente_ spiegare che cazzo è successo? Per cortesia? Per favore? Fallo o ti sfondo la faccia a suon di pugni. Quale delle opzioni ti pare la migliore al momento?»  
«Sei sposato con me, John.»  
John corrugò la fronte e Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo, l’aria arrabbiata e contrita, si sbottonò il cappotto e cercò freneticamente qualcosa in una delle tasche interne dello stesso, tirandone poi fuori la famosa scatolina blu.  
«Sei maledettamente sposato con me, John. Quindi non esiste che tu faccia una cosa del genere. Non vai agli appuntamenti, non esci con altre donne, non mi mortifichi in questa maniera facendoti poi perdonare con qualche gentilezza.» aprì la scatoletta e prese la mano sinistra di John con forza, mettendogli l’anello al dito «Sei sposato con me e questo è tutto.» poi lanciò la scatolina da qualche parte, tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino come se non fosse successo nulla.  
John rimase in silenzio per quasi un minuto. Un minuto estremamente lungo, considerando il clima che si era formato nella macchina.  
Un minuto davvero, davvero, _davvero_ molto lungo in cui aveva somatizzato alla ben e meglio ciò che Sherlock aveva tentato di dirgli.  
Sherlock, dalla postura sempre perfetta, aveva le spalle incurvate verso il basso e le braccia lasciate abbandonate lungo il corpo.  
«Certo che sono sposato con te.» si ritrovò a dire, cercando a tentoni la scatola trovandola dopo diversi secondi vicino ai suoi piedi. «Ma io sono sposato con te proprio come tu sei sposato con me. Quindi non puoi fare finta di nulla, ignorarmi, mettermi i musi quando qualcosa non ti va e non spiegarmene il motivo e poi spuntare dal nulla _esigendo_ cose senza averne mai parlato, lasciandomi come sempre all’oscuro. Certo che sono _maledettamente_ sposato con te. Ma come tu lo sei con me.» aprì di nuovo la scatolina e prese fuori la vera d’argento mentre Sherlock si voltò a guardarlo. Gli prese la mano e gli infilò a forza l’anello all’anulare e questo, per quanto fosse ridicolo pensarlo, era più uno scambio delle fedi di quanto avessero fatto al loro effettivo matrimonio.  
Sherlock rimase a fissare le mani di John che tenevano la sua e poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, stava per aggiungere qualcosa quando l’auto si fermò e l’autista gli aprì la portiera.  
John gli lasciò le mani di scatto e Sherlock corrugò nuovamente la fronte uscendo poi dalla macchina senza dire niente e andando in casa senza nemmeno aspettarlo.  
«Sherlock!» John uscì dalla macchina subito dopo di lui chiamandolo per fermare la sua corsa, ma il detective era decisamente più veloce e non gli stava minimamente prestando attenzione, così il dottore non riuscì a raggiungerlo subito. L’autista richiuse la portiera e si allontanò guardando la strana scenetta senza dire niente mandando un semplice messaggio al suo capo per dire di aver finito il proprio lavoro.  
   
John salì le scale e vide la figura longilinea di Sherlock sgusciare in camera togliendosi il cappotto e lanciandolo sul tavolo della cucina assieme alla sciarpa.  
Ma che diavolo?!  
«Questa situazione è assolutamente assurda. Vuoi smetterla di scappare e parlarmi?»  
Sherlock si fermò di botto e John gli andò a sbattere contro. Il dottore stava per urlargli contro qualcosa quando il detective si voltò e John poté vederne l’espressione: sembrava arrabbiato, arrabbiato _e_ deluso in realtà.  
«Ah, _io_ sto scappando. Mi piace questa teoria, avanti allora, vedi di espormela.» continuò a fissarlo col suo sguardo freddo ed indagatore e John si sentì improvvisamente lo stomaco attorcigliato. Aprì la bocca per provare a dire qualcosa ma Sherlock non lo lasciò nemmeno iniziare «Perché vedi, John, dal mio punto di vista quello che scappa sei tu. Tu con la tua eterosessualità, tu con le uscite promiscue, tu che chiedi ad un _uomo_ di sposarlo per una ragione incredibilmente stupida e poi smetti improvvisamente di vedere altre persone, tu che poi però te ne esci con Anthea e sempre tu che rifiuti ogni contatto con il sottoscritto.» per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Sherlock aveva il fiatone per un discorso fatto e la voce gli si era alzata sempre di più man mano che continuava a parlare. «Quindi vedi John, secondo la mia visione d’insieme non sono io a scappare di certo.»  
Il dottore rimase per un istante a fissarlo a bocca aperta mentre assorbiva le stronzate che Sherlock gli stava rifilando.  
Poi esplose.  
«E questo che diavolo vorrebbe dire?! Perché chi è quello che si definisce sposato col proprio lavoro, che asserisce che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio ma che anzi sono un inutile spreco di tempo e che distraggono dal proprio obiettivo, che non fa che prendere per il culo tutte le persone sentimentalmente legate o che -perlomeno- ci provano e si definisce al di sopra di tutto e tutti?!»  
Sherlock lo fulminò con un’occhiata tagliente ma John non se ne curò.  
«Quindi affermi che la colpa sia mia.» si ritrovò a dire il detective e John annuì anche se lui stesso non si sentiva poi così convinto. Come si poteva effettivamente parlare di _colpe_ in quel momento? Il discorso stava sfuggendo loro di mano ed era evidente però diavolo, non voleva dargliela vinta!  
Sherlock a quella sottospecie di risposta si raddrizzò con la schiena -non si era nemmeno accorto di essersi chinato più vicino all'altro- e tirò su col naso.  
«Bene. Ora che abbiamo chiarito l’intera questione trovo che si sia fatto piuttosto tardi. Buonanotte.» e detto questo voltò sui tacchi dirigendosi in camera senza aggiungere altro, lasciando John in mezzo alla cucina come un idiota mentre tentava di portare avanti una conversazione che ormai era diventata a senso unico.  
John sentì la porta della camera di Sherlock sbattere nuovamente (ne aveva le palle piene a dire il vero) e si chiese –anche quello per l’ennesima volta- che diavolo fosse successo.  
Però era stanco di andare sempre dietro a Sherlock e tentare di capire che avesse, perché facesse determinati musi lunghi o gli sbattesse la porta in faccia, quindi questa volta non lo seguì per fare sempre la solita figura del povero imbecille che tenta di avere un minimo di dialogo per mettere le cose a posto.  
Salì per andare in camera sua e dormire fino al giorno dopo, gli era venuto troppo mal di testa per tutta quella situazione.  
Però…  
   
Sherlock era rinchiuso nel proprio palazzo mentale –nel cercare di mettere a freno la rabbia che provava dentro e chiudere le porte ad ogni sentimento concernente John- quando una strana sensazione lo fece rinsavire.  
Aprì gli occhi incuriosito fissando il soffitto bianco della sua camera e alla fine si voltò alla propria sinistra, finendo a guardare John disteso su un fianco accanto a lui che gli sfiorava con le dita i capelli. Ecco cos’era la strana sensazione.  
John gli restituì lo sguardo alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendo a mezza bocca e stranamente non smise di massaggiargli la cute. Sherlock si chiese se per caso si fosse davvero addormentato alla fine e stesse sognando e il proprio palazzo mentale lo stesse maledettamente prendendo per il culo.  
John sospirò ma notando che Sherlock non si era scostato dal suo tocco si avvicinò ancora un po’, fino ad arrivare a sfiorargli una spalla con il proprio petto e solo a quel punto anche Sherlock si voltò su un fianco, finendo faccia a faccia col dottore.  
Rimasero a guardarsi nella penombra della stanza senza dire niente finché non fu lo stesso John a parlare.  
«Va bene, ascolta, hai ragione: non mi sono comportato in modo chiaro nei tuoi confronti, ma non puoi farmene una colpa perché potrei dire la stessa cosa di te. Quindi che ne dici se ci arrangiamo col dire che siamo entrambi due cazzoni e la chiudiamo qui?»  
Sherlock nonostante tutto, nonostante la rabbia, nonostante la stanchezza e nonostante il suo essere così esasperato dal fatto che John non capisse, sorrise e alzò una mano per afferrare quella di John stringendola a sé ed iniziando a giocare con le dita dell’altro.  
Rimasero ancora un attimo in silenzio mentre John gli si avvicinava e gli poggiava la fronte sulla sua, muovendola piano in una strana ma assolutamente ricercata carezza.  
Si mossero per cercarsi fin quando si ritrovarono petto contro petto e Sherlock riuscì a sentire il fiato di John direttamente sul proprio viso e solo a quel punto alzò gli occhi per guardare dritto in quelli dell’altro, provando un forte brivido lungo tutta la schiena.  
Se John aveva tentato di aprire il discorso –anche se in maniera piuttosto bizzarra- perché lui non poteva provare a portarlo avanti?  
«Quindi se adesso volessimo essere del tutto chiari…?» respirò direttamente sulle labbra di John attendendo una risposta che sembrava attendere da anni.  
John sorrise, lo guardò ancora per qualche istante lasciandolo nel dubbio e poi annullò l’infinitesima distanza che li separava poggiando le labbra dischiuse su quelle del detective.  
Sherlock ebbe solo il tempo di sospirare di sollievo e di felicità prima di sentire John spostarsi e prenderlo per le spalle attirandolo di più a sé e approfondendo quel misero contatto intensificando il bacio. Sherlock si aggrappò alla maglia del dottore e lo strinse, lo strinse talmente forte che sentì John gemere ma non lamentarsi.  
Il tutto durò estremamente poco, per quanto concerneva Sherlock, ma si separarono per riprendere fiato e per le risate che scossero John poco dopo.  
Sherlock si sentì subito mortificato.  
«Cosa c’è? Ho sbagliato qualcosa?»  
John negò col capo e tornò a baciarlo, affondando le mani in quei ricci scuri e massaggiandolo piano, Sherlock mugolò e John si aprì in un largo sorriso.  
«Spero che questa chiarezza ti basti Sherlock Holmes, perché altro al momento non sono in grado di fare.»  
Il detective fece un verso che John non riuscì a cogliere se per assenso o per dissenso e rimase con gli occhi incollati ai suoi, aspettando tranquillo e fiducioso che il detective dicesse qualcosa. Sherlock non tradì le sue aspettative e gli poggiò il viso nell’incavo del collo, strusciandosi piano.  
«Mi basterà solo se la smetti di sfuggire a ogni mio tocco. Come prima col tassista, ti sei scostato nemmeno fossi stato rovente.»  
John aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
«Credevo infastidisse te, in realtà.» Sherlock sbuffò talmente forte che John capì di non essere minimamente creduto «Se ho la tua approvazione per me non ci saranno problemi di nessun tipo.»  
John si ritrovava ad essere decisamente stranito da tutta quella situazione, a dover dare spiegazioni per azioni compiute, per aver finalmente diritto di abbracciare Sherlock esattamente come voleva, per stringere a sé un uomo –che altri non era che Sherlock- e perché il tutto gli sembrava così irreale da risultare quasi un sogno. Quasi aveva paura di svegliarsi e di non ritrovare più Sherlock accanto a sé, dovendo tornare alla solita vita in cui doveva fare di tutto per reprimere ciò che realmente provava.  
Allargò le braccia per attirare a sé Sherlock e stringerlo con ancora più forza, baciandogli piano i capelli più e più volte. Ora che poteva farlo perché non approfittarne? Sherlock sembrò apprezzare perché non si scostò e abbracciò John di rimando continuando a strusciare la guancia sul petto dell’altro.  
«Puoi toccarmi quanto vuoi. E puoi farlo quando vuoi.»  
E Sherlock sentì il cuore del dottore proprio sotto il proprio orecchio aumentare i battiti cardiaci. Quale prova più tangibile di quella poteva chiedere ancora?  
John si alzò con metà del busto lasciando Sherlock per un attimo disorientato ad osservarlo dal basso. Il dottore gli restituì uno sguardo serio mentre lo scrutava come mai aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni. Poi si calò su Sherlock intrappolandolo sotto di sé e  passando le mani sui suoi fianchi dall’alto verso il basso in una carezza delicata ma costante.  
«Posso rimanere a dormire qui?» chiese John dopo diversi minuti di baci, carezze e silenzi.  
«Da oggi non hai un altro posto dove stare se non sempre accanto a me.»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 **NOTE:**  
[1] La descrizione che darebbe Sherlock se facesse da testimone ~~ma non è mai successo~~ a un ipotetico matrimonio di John ~~che non esiste~~ in un’ipotetica terza serie ~~che non esiste.~~  
Apprezzate la mia sincerità quando vi dico che scrivo cazzate per divertimento. XD  
Ah, un favore personale, tra i nuovi personaggi da inserire su EFP ad Anthea mancano pochi voti per entrare… Ddddaaaai, votatela che le mancano pochissimi voti T^T e pure Jeanine che è una figa u__u  
 


End file.
